


Had To

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I posted this with the wrong tags ksdjdn what a mess, M/M, Whump, blood/injury warning, bucky to the rescue, kidnapped tony, no matter the cost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tony gets taken. He doesn’t know it, but Bucky will do anything to get to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Had To

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Monday, kidnapped AND “For someone who’s dying you seem kind of happy.”

Tony comes to awareness slowly, which, huh, that’s interesting, because his mysterious kidnappers have kept him too drugged up to be anything _near_ aware. He’s still in whatever miserable cell they’re been keeping him in, but for the first time he appears to be alone. They must be running behind with his regularly scheduled sedatives. Very sloppy.

Before he can actually start thinking of some kind of escape plan, a thud and a loud scream from the other side of the heavy door startles him into immediate action. Tony is in zero condition for a fight right now, everything is still kind of spinning a little bit, but he doesn't let that stop him from stumbling to his feet.

There’s another loud thud, and then another, one after another and each hard enough to rattle the heavy door in its frame, and Tony just tries to get his eyes to focus. The door finally swings open, crashing into the wall, and a dark clad figure tumbles in, hits the ground hard. 

It’s _Bucky._ Tony would know him anywhere, can recognize the thick spread of his shoulders even in the dark of the kitchen at three in the morning, even still half-out-of-it Tony _knows_ the curve of his jaw.

Bucky hits the ground and doesn’t move. Tony is stumbling over before he even thinks about it, before he even registers the suspicious silence from the rest of the base. Tony remembers enough from being dragged in here to know the place shouldn’t be silent. Just like Bucky shouldn’t be unmoving on the ground, shouldn’t be covered in blood when Tony rolls him onto his back.

Tony’s hands are slow and stupid as he feels over Bucky’s chest, down his arms, counting one, two, entirely too many bullet wounds. His metal fist is dented and warped and he must have punched the door open and _oh god what has he done._

Bucky’s eyes crack open, unfocused but so gorgeous, and they flash wildly around the room before landing on Tony. Then he smiles, wide and happy and completely at odds with the way his blood pools beneath his body.

“No no no,” Tony slurs out, tongue still thick and awkward and Bucky is bleeding _so much._ Too much, even for a super soldier, and Tony’s voice shakes as he demands “what have you _done_ to yourself?!”

“Had to get to you,” Bucky says, lips red with blood, and he still has that sweet, nonsensical smile on his face.

“For someone who’s dying you seem kind of happy,” Tony snaps and mostly his voice just comes out shaking, scared.

“Worth it,” Bucky sighs, hand warm and wet when he brushes Tony’s cheek. His eyes fall closed, and his arm drops back to his side, and he goes limp.

Tony chokes down a hurt noise that tries to rise in his chest, instead scrambles over to grab the thin blanket he’s been laying on for god knows how long. First he has to stop the bleeding. Then he needs to figure out how he’s going to actually _move_ an unconscious super soldier. 

Bucky opened all the doors, now it’s up to Tony to get them out of here.

Bucky wakes up three days later, in medical, hooked up to about a million beeping machines. Tony is right there waiting.


End file.
